rainbowbritefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginning of Rainbowland - Part 1
The backstory of Rainbow Land and origins of Rainbow Brite are revealed. Synopsis At one time, Rainbow Land was a dark and desolate place, devoid of color, light and happiness. Fearsome animals roamed the land, and the only residents who held any hope were the Sprites. One day, something new happened. A large glowing orb descended from the sky, and a young girl emerged from it. A woman's voice spoke to the girl (named Wisp) and asked her if she was still determined to save the world. Wisp affirmed her mission and was told to find the Sphere of Light in order to set free the light and color of the land. Having no idea what a Sphere of Light was, or where to find one, Wisp set off on her journey. She found the land and creatures to be very perilous. Wisp then bumped into a white Sprite named Twink, who was running away from some monstrous creatures. They both hid from the creatures long enough for him to tell her that the creatures were all heading for the Castle, where the Sphere of Light was. He explained that The Evil One lived there, who creates the wind and storms, and none that have journeyed there have returned. Wisp insisted that she must go there, as it was her quest, so Twink, fearfully, decided to go with her. Little did they know that the Evil One was watching them. As they fled, a fog swept over their path. Once they found each other and the fog lifted, Wisp saw what Twink had tried to warn her about, an area near the castle grounds that was full of Sprites who had been turned to ice. This was how the Evil One kept anyone from getting too close. As they stood there, taking in the horrible scene before them, a Sprite ran towards the castle and was frozen solid. Lightning struck as Wisp and Twink tried to flee, and Twink's legs started turning to ice. Wisp pulled him away and kept him moving until an explosion of lava sent them flying and broke the ice. As they rounded the next bend, they came across a beautiful white horse, encased in ice. Wisp walked over to investigate, even though Twink warned that it could be a trap. As she gazed at the magnificent horse, she noticed that the horse was still alive in the ice. Just then, a large bird swooped out of the sky to snatch Wisp or Twink, but the white horse broke out of his icy enclosure and scared the bird away. Unfortunately, this caused the cliff to crumble beneath him and he slid down to the bottom of it. A bolt of lightning struck behind Wisp and Twink, causing them to fly off the side of the cliff as well! Luckily, the horse quickly jumped to his feet and caught them both safely. He surprised them both by speaking and introducing himself as Starlite, the most wonderful horse in the universe. Meanwhile, Murky Dismal and Lurky were attempting to enjoy a meal in the Pits, when their dinner was interrupted by The Evil One. He informed them that a girl had come looking for the Sphere of Light and that they must stop her. After showing them an image of what she looked like, he demanded they go after her immediately. Wisp and Twink introduced themselves to Starlite, and explained that they were disappointed that they had been unable to reach the castle. Starlite told them that legends said that The Evil One threw a special Color Belt into the "No Return River" long ago, and the belt is the only way to defeat him. As they took off to find the river, Murky and Lurky, who had been spying on them, devised a plan to make Wisp so gloomy that she'd never want to see colors again. Starlite took Wisp and Twink to where the river used to be, but it was now a dried up river bed. Murky set up his gloomy contraption on the opposite side, but Lurky accidentally set it off too early, causing the entire thing to explode. This sent the trio hurtling down into the river bed, but Starlite's graceful leaps kept them from getting hurt. Lucky for the trio, the explosion cracked open the earth and the river began filling up with water. But they quickly needed to get out of it before it became too deep. They saw a bridge ahead, so they headed towards it in hopes of being able to search for the belt from up high. But Murky and Lurky were listening in on their conversation, and got to the bridge first. They used their tools to sabotage it, so that when Starlite, Wisp and Twink tried to cross it, they would fall into the river. The three were separated as the raging river pulled them along. Frightening creatures came after Wisp, and she didn't think they would make it out alive. All alone, she called out for help from the one who sent her there. Then a wave swept her out of the water and onto a rock where she found a baby. Just then, Starlite and Twink swam up to her. They weren't thrilled at the thought of having to take care of a mysterious baby, but Wisp refused to leave her there all alone. As they walked along, they came across a cave and decided to go in to get the baby out of the rain. It was dry, but they were still cold, so Twink and Starlite made a fire. As soon as the fire was started, something glowed off in the distance. Wisp went to investigate and found a dirty, old belt. It didn't look like much, but she put it on, and it began to sparkle and glow. It was the Color Belt they had been searching for. Solving one piece of the puzzle lifted their spirits and Wisp was now certain that they would find the Sphere of Light and make the land bright and beautiful once more. New Characters * Rainbow Brite (referred to as Wisp) * Twink * Starlite * Murky Dismal * Lurky * Baby Bright Trivia The voice of a woman speaks to Wisp and gives her the quest. This woman is never seen and may be non-physical in nature. She has been dubbed "Lady Brite" by some and it has been speculated that she and Baby Brite/Sphere of Light are all one and the same, as if the voice was the spirit of Baby Brite/Sphere of Light which became restored as Wisp takes her place as Rainbow Brite. Category:Episodes